Arion
Arion was one of Monstercat's first artists. He started in Monstercat 001 - Launch Week but left in Monstercat 005 - Evolution. History His first release under the Monstercat label was "Cold Blood & Ice Cream Cones", an electro song, and was the label's fourth release. His last song was a dubstep track called "Internet Rebellion". Eventually, Arion got sick of social media, and blacked out all of his social media pages, taking time off to find himself as an artist and take other routes. On July 11 2016, Arion posted a picture to facebook called 'Time'. The Picture read 'For evolution one must accept change. This announced the return of Arion. On November 11, 2016, Arion returned to producing music with his new alias Aaron Fontwell. His first (and so far, only) release under this new alias was the self-released "Crystal Coated". Sadly, Crystal Coated is the only song released by Aaron Fontwell 2 years later. Fontwell has said on his twitter is piled up to the roof but near the end of 2018, he deleted all his tweets except for one. The tweet reads 'I sleep with both eyes closed and one eye open'. On October 11, 2019, however, Aaron Fontwell released a new song, "Black & Blue", which is currently available on all streaming platforms. Timeline 2011 July * July 7, 2011: Arion released Cold Blood & Ice Cream Cones, the fourth ever single on Monstercat. It was included on the first Monstercat compilation album, Monstercat 001 - Launch Week. August * August 13, 2011: Arion released his second single on Monstercat, Blow ExXxplode. The song was included on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage. September * September 20, 2011: Arion's third single, The BASSEX, was released. It appeared on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage, along with Blow ExXxplode. November * November 4, 2011: Arion released his fourth Monstercat single, Elements of Sanity. The song later appeared on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. December * December 14, 2011: Arion's fifth Monstercat single, Spazz Out, was released. The song later appeared on Monstercat 004 - Identity. 2012 January * January 2012: Arion's sixth single on Monstercat, Internet Rebellion, was released. The song was Arion's last appearance on Monstercat. It appeared on Monstercat 005 - Evolution. The song was written in protest against SOPA, the proposed U.S. Stop Online Privacy Act. The act was criticized for opposing free speech and innovation. Monstercat uploads # Cold Blood & Ice Cream Cones (July 7, 2011) # Blow ExXxplode (August 13, 2011) # The BASSEX (September 20, 2011) # Elements of Sanity (November 4, 2011) # Spazz Out (December 14, 2011) # Internet Rebellion (January 23, 2012) Trivia *YouTube gamer PaperBatVG is his brother. Off-Monstercat releases Singles * Blue32 * 7 Nightmares * I'm Settled * Electro Nation * Blast! (Party Hard) * Distortion (Scream) [[Eminence]] * Put Those Hands Up * M.B.T.P (Get That) * Eurolusion * Source Code * Monsoon * Crowd Surf * 50 000 * Keep Calm & Thrill * Crystal Coated (as Aaron Fontwell) * Black & Blue (as Aaron Fontwell) Category:Artists Category:Arion discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists